mercer_educ_378_fall_2013_childrens_literaturefandomcom-20200213-history
Children's Literature Database
In this section of the wiki you will find a children's literature database. Each entry includes a synopsis of the selected book and some ideas for using the book in the elementary school classroom. Danielle's Database Literature Stevens and Crummel's Shoe Town Title: Shoe Town Genre: Animal Fantasy Grades 1-2 Author/Illustrator: Janet Stevens and Susan Stevens Crummel Publisher: Green Light Reader/Harcourt, Inc. Publication Year:1999 Book Summary: Shoe Town is about a little mouse who lived in a little shoe who decided she would enjoy a hot bath and take a long nap after her kids grew up and moved out. As she began to run her bath water, there were many distractions. First, came along a turtle and a rabbit named Tortoise and Hare who thought it would be fun to stay in a shoe. Mouse had no room in her shoe them, so she sent them to get their own and place it next to hers. Then came Little Red Hen who love to make bread asking, "Is there room in your shoe for one more?" She too was asked politely to go and find a shoe for herself and put in next Hare and Tortoise. Again, mouse began to run her hot bath water so that she can relax and take a long nap until a wolf came threatening to blow down the mouse's shoe house if she didn't let him stay with her. Still no room in her shoe little shoe house to share. The little mouse sent him to find a shoe and place it beside the others. And, before the mother mouse knew it more and more people were coming to wanting to live there and the larger the town became. Show Town. Classroom Activity Ideas: I will make design a town attendance board for the classroom and provide the students with different shoe cut-outs. Using scissors, crayons tape and markers, I will have the students to decorate their own shoe house to put in our classroom shoe town. Book review/reflection: In this book, I learned about patience, helping and sharing. Sometimes, when one is trying to do something that they have their mind set out to do, there can be some distractions. Having patience, sharing and giving the time to help others is attractive. Chardiet and Maccarone's The Playground Bully Title: The Playground Bully Genre: Traditional Literature (Fables) Author/Illustrator: Bernice Chardiet and Grace Maccarone/G. Brian Karas Publisher: Scholastic Publication Year: 2002 Book Summary: The Playground Bully was originally titled: Brenda's Private Swing. In this short book Brenda, a young girl, had her own private playground (swing set) and didn't mind sharing but under her own strict rules. She once said to one friend," this is my private playground and I'm the boss!" and to another " you have to follow my rules." Brenda's bullying started with simple firm instructions as to when they can swing or how they should climb on the slide, to tangible things such as treats. Whomever had the best treat get to enjoy the swing on her private playground, but only for a short time. Bunny will swing a little, then Martin will swing a little. This went on until Sammy came along and wanted to swing. At first, Sammy couldn't swing because he didn't have a treat for Brenda and then he brought her something that she did not like (jelly beans). Then, he brought her back a tootsie roll and was able to swing while Bunny and Martin watched. These kids found themselves giving Brenda all of their snacks in order to play on her playground. The bullying continued in school with Brenda expecting to get their snacks from lunch daily even snatching Martin's chewies out of his hand one day. That was the last day that she was able to get Martin and Bunny's treat. They decided that it was not fun anymore, not being able to enjoy their snack and learn that they can have more fun playing with each other. Classroom Activity Ideas: I would have a discussion with the students by asking them to name a few type of bullying and then draw a picture of someone being bullied. Book review/reflection: I thought the book was a good example of the way bullying can start and how far it can go. I believe this will be a great discussion topic for students, especially with bullying being such a known issue in schools, home or playgrounds. Brittany's Database Entries Ezra Jack Keats' "A Letter to Amy" Title: A Letter to Amy Genre: Picture Book, Children's Literature Author/Illustrator: Ezra Jack Keats Publisher: Puffin Books Publication Year: 1968 Book Summary: Peter is having a very special birthday party and he has invited all of his "boy" friends to the big celebration, but he is wanting to invite a very special friend, Amy. Peter decieded to write Amy a very special letter to invite her to his party. After writing the special letter, Peter rushes to the mail box before the big storm comes to town. While running to the mail box he comes crashing into his good friend Amy. He hits her so hard that she falls onto the ground. Even though Peter ran into her, he did not stop to apologize because he didn't want to risk her seeing his special invite before the mail carrier could give it to her. After the party has started, Peter is filled with worry. Will Amy forgive him for not apologizing and come to the party? Did the mail carrier get the invite to her house in time? And how will his "boy" friends feel if Amy, his "girl" friend shows up? Classroom Activities: One of my favorite activties that I enjoy doing with this book is making Post card Pals in the classroom. The children are able to decorate their own shoe boxes to make mail boxes. After making the mailboxes, the are able to create their own special letter to whomever they would like in the classroom and place them in that person's mailbox. Book Review: I absolutely love Ezra Jack Keats "A Letter to Amy". It protrays a story about a young child who is able to make decisions on his own about what friends he would like to play with. Even though all of his "boy" friends don't approve of girls hanging around them, Peter feels differently and invites Amy regardless of how it makes them feel. I enjoy reading this to my Pre-K students. I always teach them that it is perfectly fine to play with someone other than the same gender. Ezra Jack Keats' "The Snowy Day" Title: The Snowy Day Genre: Picture Book, Children's Literature Author and/or Illustrator: Ezra Jack Keats Publisher: Scholastic Inc. Publication Year: 1962 Book Summary: Peter is awakened by crisp air and blankets of snow that all over the city as he looks out of his windows. He is excited about the new day to come and the adventures he will encounter. When he gets up he puts on his red snowsuit and prepares for what lies ahead. Peter crunches through the snow and is fascinated by the sound and the prints the snow makes. Peter is also aware that the snow forms in different ways as he walks quickly and slowly through the snow. As Peter discovers all these ways to play and enjoy the snow he finally is ready to go home. But before he goes he decides to put a small snowball in his pocket and carries it home. What will happen to this snow ball? Will his mother be upset? Will he try to save it for another snowy day? Read Ezra Jack Keats' "The Snowy Day" and find out. Classroom Activities: A great activity to correspond with this book is making snow! There are so many different ways to make snow and the children would love to explore this activity. As the teacher you could bring snow into the classroom by using shaving cream, Book review/reflection: I loved this book because it is filled with wonder and curiosity of a young child. It is very simple yet very sophisticated. I enjoyed reading this book to my Pre-K class during the winter months. When it doesn't snow here in Atlanta we enjoy making the snow. However, when we are fortunate to have ice and snow we compare our findings to Peter's explorations. Don Freeman's Corduroy Title: Corduoy Genre: Picture Book, Fantasy Author and/or literature: Don Freeman Publisher: Scholastic Inc. Publication Year:1968 Book Summary: Corduroy is a bear who is unlike any other bear. He is lives on a department store shelf at a toy store; however, unlike many toys he isn't a new bear. Corduroy is missing a button on his overalls and he is afraid that if he doesn't find his button and become new again know one will purchase him. While in the department store one day, a little girl notices how special Corduroy is without his missing button and wants to take him home. After her mother refuses to buy the bear because she has spent her money on other things, the girl frowns and walks away. Corduroy believes its because of his missing button. That night, Corduroy takes off to find his missing button. He searched for the button and couldn’t find it. Will Corduroy find his button? Will the little girl come back for Corduroy? Read Don Freeman's classic Corduroy to find out. Classroom Activities: One activity that I have done before that works really well with children is bringing a store into the classroom. Purchase or create a register and supply the children with pretend dollars and coins and have them purchase items from inside the classroom. They are not only learning communication skills but they are trying to count money! I absolutely recommend this activity to any teacher or parent who is trying to bring shyness out of their little one or even trying to help them start learning about money. Book review/reflection: The outline of this story is remarkable. It speaks volumes about being excepted, making friends, and feelings. I also love this book because it talks a lot about a bear who doesn't speak literally but is able to express his feels and think about different outcomes. Very good book and I would recommend this book to fellow teachers or parents. Karen Beaumont's Where's My T.R.U.C.K? Title: Where's My T.R.U.C.K? Genre: Fantasy; Children's Literature Author and/or Ilustrator: Karen Beaumont/ David Cartow Publisher: Scholastic Inc. Publication:2011 Book Summary: Young Tommy is really upset because he can't fnd his special truck anywhere! His mother and father assume he is over exaggerating, but he really has searched everywhere and can't find it anywhere. He searches everywhere, high and low to find his special red truck. As he looks he gets into funny situations like searching in grandma's underwear drewers and hanging upside down in the trees in his backyard! All to find that in a grant moment of triumph, his sneaky dog Bowser had it in his secret hiding place. Classroom Activities: A really great activity to do with children after reading this story would be to do a scavenger hunt in the class or take it further and go outside on the playground. Have the children pair in groups to find a special prize after they have found all of the clues. Book review/reflection: This book was an amazing read aloud. The children really enjoyed Tommy's adventures and determination to find his special red truck. The author, Karen Beaumont is one of favorites! Her refrain promises that listeners will know how to spell truck by tales end and perfect pace while reading aloud. I really enjoyed this read. David Shannon's "No, David!" Title: "No, David!" Genre: Fantasy, Children's Literature Author and/or Illustrature: David Shannon Publisher: Blue Sky Press Published: 1998 Book Summary: David's mom always says no! No, No, No David! In this humorous book the author delightfully protrays himself doing all of the naughty thins he was told off for as a child. Follow David as he jumps on the bed, colors on the walls, and walks mud through the house. Classroom Activities: A great classroom activity to conclude this book would be to have your students establish and write their own set of classroom rules. Involving the children in establishing rules and expectations for themselves and each other is a great way to get them to follow the rules, unlike David! Book review/reflection: I really enjoyed reading this book to my students. It gave them a chance to relate to some of the things David was told no for. The illustrations where very good and simple. David Shannon really brought the naughty kid to life in this story. Vicki's Database Entries Natasha's Wing The Night Before Preschool Title of Book: The Night Before Preschool Genre: 'Preschoolers '''Author and/or Illustrator: '''Natasha Wing/Amy Wummer '''Publisher: '''Penguin Group '''Publication Year: '''2011 '''Book Summary: '''The Night Before Preschool is a about a little boy named Billy who was terrified to attend school for the very first time. The night before school Billy was very terrified that he could not sleep while his mom prepared his lunch and laid out his clothes. On his first day Billy would not talk, eat or play with any of the children. When it was time for nap Billy sobbed and sobbed because he did not have his "Teddy". So one of his classmates offered him a stuffed bunny and he fell sleep. Was he woke from his nap he was very happy and excited to return the next day. '''Classroom Activity Ideas: '''After reading this book I would to implement circle time so we could sing, dance and laugh. I would also do a "show and tell" day where the children bring in their favorite item to discuss with the class. ' Book review/reflection: 'This book is very typical for a child/ren starting school for the very first time. On that first day some are very shy, distant and afraid to be in an unfamiliar place. So when I have new students I try to soothe them with hugs, love, fun, and laughter. In review I enjoyed the book. It had rhyme and rythym. I would definitely read this aloud to my class. Eric Carle's The Grouchy Ladybug '''Title of Book: '''The Grouchy Ladybug '''Genre: '''Ages 3-7 '''Author and/or Illustrator: '''Eric Carle '''Publisher: '''Harper Trophy '''Publication Year: '''1986 '''Book Summary: '''The Grouchy Ladybug is story of bullying. This one ladybug feels that she is invincible. She tries to fight every insect and animal that crosses her path but she meets her match when she runs into a whale that sends her flying away with a flick of his tail. At that point the ladybug realizes that she is not as bad and grouchy as she believe's. Classroom Activity Ideas: 'The class will make paper ladybugs stuffed with a couple of circles. I will read the class a list of words and have them place a dot on the ladybug when they hear a word that begins with the letter "L". ' Book review/reflection: '''I thoroughly enjoyed this book. Before reading this book I had no idea of what the message would be but after reading how she was so grouchy and how she always wanted to fight; I connected it to bullying. Each time she would meet an insect or aninmal she would back off by saying "you are not big enough". She then meets her match. Eventhough the whale ignored her the first couple of times, it was ticked off by the fourth and the ladybug now knows that it does not pay to always try to pick fights. End the end it pays to be nice and peaceful. Rebekah's Database Entries Audrey Penn's The Kissing Hand '''Title of Book: The Kissing Hand Genre: Preschool - Age 7 Author and/or Illustrator: Written by Audrey Penn, Illustrated by Ruth E. Harper Publisher: Child Welfare League of America Publication Year: 1993 Book Summary: The Kissing Hand is the story about a small raccoon named Chester, who is very terrified at the thought of starting school. He was also scared of being away from his home, his mother and normal daily activities. His mother reassures him about all the new and fun things he will find at school, including new friends, toys, books and swings. She helps Chester feel better by telling him about a secret called the kissing hand that will make him feel at home when he’s at school and feels lonely. She kissed his hand and tells him to hold it on his cheek when feeling lonely, and reassures him that mommy loves you. He returns a kiss on her hand which makes her feel happy. He then happily goes off to school. Classroom Activity Ideas: The student’s cuts different sized heart shapes out of construction paper. Using glue they will use each heart shape to create Chester Raccoon. As we are reviewing shapes, we will use hearts to represent the shape of the day, and also the love Chester’s mother showed him with the Kissing hand. Book review/reflection: I have The Kissing Hand during the first week in my classroom for several years. It has provided a lot of comfort for young students, especially for the children that have never been in a school setting before. Starting school for the first time or even in a new classroom setting can be freighting. I believe this story could be used for any child that may need comfort or reassurance in any difficult situation. James Marshall's Miss Nelson is Missing Title of Book:' '''Miss Nelson is Missing '''Genre:' Children’s Humor K-2 Author and/or Illustrator: '''James Marshall/ Harry Allard '''Publisher: '''Houghton Miffin '''Publication Year: '''1977 '''Book Summary: '''Sweet Miss Nelson knew something had to be done when the students in her classroom (room 207) would not stop misbehaving. They would not stop talking, or do their classwork, and were even rude during story hour. The next day when Miss Nelson didn’t show up for school, the kids were so happy until a substitute in an ugly black dress walked into the class. As the door opened they heard the unpleasant voice of Miss Viola swamp say “I’m your new teacher”. Miss Swamp canceled story hour, and gave them a ton of work. For days they looked for Miss Nelson, and came up with several silly things that could have happened to her. The students even went to the police department to hire a detective. Just when they thought they were stuck with the mean old Miss Swamp, they hear a sweet voice coming down the hall. The kids were so happy to see that Miss Nelson was back that they were the best most well behaved class. Now they were all curious to what happened to Miss Swamp, but that’s Miss Nelson’s secret. 'Classroom Activity Ideas: '''The students will research and define “common good”, and develop a set of rules that could be used in a classroom. We will split up in groups of 4 or 5 and brainstorm some class rules that would benefit everyone in Miss Nelson’s class. After 5-10 minutes we will all share examples and make a master list of rules. Each group must explain how that rule is for common good. ' Book review/reflection: As a teacher, I have always used this book in my classroom to show examples or good and bad behavior. I also use it as a tool for setting rules, and showing students that you should always use the Golden Rule and treat people the way you want to be treated. I think this is a very cute and funny book, that usually keeps students interested, and curious of what’s to come. Andrea's Database Entries Linda Kranz's Only One You Title: Only One You Genre: Picture book Author: Linda Kranz Publisher: Rising Moon Publication Year: 2006 Book Summary: Only One you is a book about parents who, through story-telling, relay an inspirational message to their child. The parents share wisdom in a way that allows their child to create a true understanding of how important and unique they are, and how they can make a difference in a world populated with many others. This book is filled with bright, vivid pictures that engage children and capture the true uniqueness of each individual. Classroom Activity Ideas: This book can be used as a school-wide project to encourage and embrace individuality. A river rock is provided to each child and they are allowed to paint the rock in any way they choose. Through this activity, each child will see that every rock is painted uniquely different, yet beautiful it its own way. The rocks can be displayed through-out the school to allow them to be viewed by all of the students. Teachers should discuss with their classes each of the bits of wisdom shared in the book and allow them to voice their opinions and thoughts about the book. Book Review/Reflection: I enjoy reading and discussing this book with the children in my class. I teach children with special needs and this book is a great way to properly and simply explain that it is ok to be an individual and to be different. The colors and abstract word placement in this book capture the attention of each child. There is a finger puppet that goes along with this book; the children enjoy having a puppet that they can interact with, as well. Mary's Database Entries This is where you will place your database entries. Renay's Database Entries This is where you will place your database entries. Jasmine's Database Entries James Dean's Pete the Cat Title of Book: 'Pete the Cat Rocking in my School Shoes Genre: Preschool '''Author and/or Illustrator: '''Eric Litwinand James Dean '''Publisher:'Scholastic Inc.' '''Publication Year:'1999 Book Summary: ' '''Pete the Cat is at school on the first day and notices different places within the school such as the library, the lunchroom, the playground, and many other place. Each new place Pete the Cat discovers he finds something that is interesting in that particular area such as a cool book in the library or painting in art class. As Pete visits different rooms in the school, he sings his song rocking in my school shoes, rocking in my school shoes because it’s all good! '''Classroom Activity Ideas:' Teacher will have students to draw a picture of their favorite place at school. The students will also have to create a song to go alone with their pictures. ' Book review/reflection:' This is a great book! I recommend this book to all kindergarten and preschool teachers. Rath and Reckmeyer's How Full is Your Bucket? Title of Book: '''How Full Is Your Bucket? Genre: Preschool '''Author and/or Illustrator: '''Tom Rath and Mary Reckmeyer '''Publisher: '''Gallup Press '''Publication Year: '''2009 '''Book Summary: This story is about a little boy named Felix who is mean to his little sister named Anna. Felix’s grandfather explains to him that everyone has an invisible bucket and each time he upsets Anna, or anyone he has dipped from their bucket. Felix didn’t understand what his grandfather meant until someone dipped from his bucket and made him upset and sad. Felix then tried to help fill everybody's bucket by saying nice things. Felix also learned that when everyone has a full bucket the feeling is great. Classroom Activity Ideas: *Teacher will read the book How Full Is Your Bucket? *Teacher will reinforce to student that everyone has an invisible bucket. *Teacher will then provide every student with a bucket. The students will bring in their favorite item to put into the bucket. *Once the buckets are full students will have a class discussion about how it feels to have a full bucket. *Students will use their bucket every day to add or take from depending on their action. ' Book review/reflection:' Overall I felt that this book has a wonderful message. I feel this book could be used to teach young children how to be kind to one another. Ryan and Fortheringham's Tony Baloney School Rules Title of Book: Tony Baloney School Rules Genre: '''Preschool '''Author and/or Illustrator: '''Pam Munoz Rayan and Edwin Fortheringham '''Publisher: '''Scholastic Inc '''Publication Year: 1920 Book Summary: This story is about a penguin by the name of Tony Baloney attending school for the first time. Tony Baloney is very excited because he won’t have to deal with his bossy big sister. However, when Tony Baloney arrives at school he finds himself faced with a problem, which is following the rules of the classroom. Classroom Activity Ideas: *The class will be divided up into groups of five. Each group will come up with a classroom rule. Book review/reflection: This book is wonderful! This book is great for all age groups because it allows them to see that rules must be followed at all times. LaChanda 's Database Entry